Fight
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall and Logan get into a fight in the lobby relieving all of each others sexual Kinks and fetishes. Kogan. Slash. OCC. Rated for alot of sexual references.


Just to let the people that Love me for all my fluffy stuff this isnt a fluff but I promise its still a good. its kind of a out look on my younge funny perverted mind. hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or any of there songs or show or anything that has to do with any thing on that topic.

"I AM NOT THE GIRL!"

Kendall walked out of his and Logans rooma smirk on his face and a fumming Logan behind him.

Carlos and James looked up in surprise at the sudden out burst, but then laughed.

Kendall rolled his eyes,flopping down on the couch, not looking at Logan once.

"Stop ignoring me! Dont act like you can't hear me Kendall Knight!"

Kendall sighed, half turning his head.

"your overreacting." was all he said before turning his head and attention back to the TV.

Logan stared at Kendall looking obviously hurt

"Asshole." he sniffed patting into the kitchen.

"Its not a big deal, Logan." Kendall said.

"Yes it is, its a insult to my manhood." Logan said, crossing his arms across his chest.

James snickered and Carlos burst out laughing.

"What?" demanded Logan, annoyed.

"You dont have any manhood do you,Logan? because your the girl." James said laughing.

Kendall laughed to.

"This is true."

Logan got a hurt expression on his face. Then he glared at them holding back tears of emmbaressement and hurt.

"I hate all of you." he whimpered before walking out of 2J.

Kendall looked at the door a shocked and painend look on his face.

"I fucked up big time." Kendall said.

"Yup." James and Carlos agreed.

oh oh oh oh oh

Logan sat in the loby staring at the wall with a furious and hurt expression. Suddenley he felt a tap on his shoulder .

It was Camille who sat across from him.

"Whats wrong?" she asked her smile slipping away as she the tears in his eyes.

"I love that boy but he can be such a insensitive asshole." Logan cried.

"AWW what did he do?" Camille asked coming over to him and wrapping a arm around his shoulders.

"Kendall humilated me infront of are friends. We were fighting because he said I was the girl in the relationship. I didnt agree and said we were both boys. And he went into the living room and he was ignoring me. And he said I was overeacting and it wasnt a big deal. And I said it was a insult to my manhood and Carlos and James laughed and said I didnt have any manhood. And you know what Kendall said?  
>He laughed and said they were right."<p>

"Awwww I'm sorry Logan." Camille said rubbing his back trying to calm him down because he started shaking.

"Its not your fault." Logan whispered.

"At least your not dumb." Camille joked trying to lighten the mood.

Logan chuckled.

"Kenny's not dumb, he just doesnt think sometimes."

"Speaking of not thinking Blondes here comes one now." Camille said moving to sit across from Logan so Kendall could sit next to Logan.

"Hi Camille." He smiled.

"Hey dork." she said.

He rolled his eyes turning back to his lover.

"Hey lil man." he teased ruffling Logans spiked hair.

Logan glared at him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better."

Kendall sighed.

"Look Logie I'm sorry ,okay? I didnt think the truth would upset you."

"ITS NOT THE TRUTH BECAUSE I'AM NOT THE GIRL!" Logan scremed.

The Jennifers who were walking by stopped for a second and said "Yes you are." Then walked away.

Logan stood up, hissing.

Camille pushed him back down.

"Logan calm down." she said.

Logan ignored her.

"How am I the girl?" he demanded of Kendall.

Kendall smirked.

"Because my dear Logie you love to be dominated." Kendall boldly answered, loudly.

James and Carlos who had just walked into the loby burst out laughing. Along with a few snickers from other people.

Logan flushed.

"You act like you've never been topped before, Kendall." Logan said.

Kendalls eyes widnened.

"Logan please no."

"Because as I remember it -" Logan began but was cut of by Kendall.

"Logan please stop." Kendall begged.

"Funny, I dont remember hearing you say that anytime two nights ago all I remember is Oh god Logan more."

Carlos and James were laughing there asses off as was half of the people in the loby.

Kendall glared at him, pist.

"At least I wasnt the one who begged you to make you my bitch." Kendall growled.

"Kendall!" Logan scremed.

"Arent you tired of screaming that, Logan?" Kendall asked.

"At least I dont have a spanking fetish!" Logan said, smirking.

"That only happened once!" Kendall yelled.

"Yeah, once a day." Logan said smiling.

Kendall flushed with anger.

"Well at least I dont like getting my dick bit." Kendall said making a snaping sound with his jaw.

"Ohh damn." Carlos said laughing.

"Dude thats so weird." James snickered.

"Kinky bitch." Kendall said smirking.

"Well at least I can give good head." Logan snapped.

"Burn." was heard around the room.

But all Kendall did was smirk.

"Oh really? Because as far as I knew you love it when I go down on you because your always like this." Kendall closed his eyes his face drowning in pleasure. pulling on his own hair, jutting out his hips and saying in a high pitched voice " Oh god Kendall. Please Kendall Please. Oh god Kendall dont stop.  
>please dont stop."<p>

He opened his eyes and looked at Logan whos face was pale but eyes were darker with lust and a bulge his pants.

Suddenley he had arms filled with Logan. "Take me." Logan whimpered in his ear.

" Anything for you Sweetheart." Kendall said before running with Logan to 2J leaving behind a room filled with shocked and amused people.

The next morning it was obvious what had happened in Kendalls and Logans room. As Kendalls voice was rough and Logan could barley talk at all. PLus Kendall had to be very careful while sitting and Logan was limping and flinched anytime something came anywhere near his but. Also all the windows iN 2J were open.

Lmao. so hoped you loved it as much as I did. Had so much fun writing this. I was laughing the whole time. this got rid of some writes block trouble I've been having with the sequel to Your the one. please tell me what you hated or loved. REVIEW PLEASE!

Sarah


End file.
